One step out of the closet
by Linanae
Summary: Roxas had a normal life with normal friends until a guy named Axel appeared. and Roxas soon found himself loving the guy. but one problem. Roxas isnt gay. not until axel pushes roxas into a stall in the bathroom in the middle of school.
1. Chapter 1

"Want something to drink? Your in a bar you know so might as well get drunk." Hayner told me. I shook my head. "Im fine thanks." i replied looking away. I didn't feel like drinking. Not tonight anyway. "you know, Roxas. something has been up with you for a while now. you sure your okay?" Ollete looked at me while asking. She had the glint of worry in her eyes. I noded, avoiding eye contact with her. i then remembered that i had to be home by half past ten.

i looked up at the clock. "shit!" i muttered, it was dead on ten. "Sorry but i gotta go if i dont wanna be late home and get a good ass kicking."  
"ill see you tomorrow then. Oh and if you wanna get home quickly i'd suggest using the alleyway." Hayner pointed out. "where is Pence?" ollete asked Hayner curiously. she just noticed him gone.  
"toilet." i heard Hayner reply as i step out the door, waving at them.

I took Hayners advice and went though the alleyway. It was cold and darker then usual. a chill went up my spine as i continued walking. I then heard the sound of shattering glass behind me, i spun around quickly and saw no one there. odd... i thought i then walked forwards looking at the ground. there was a shattered bottle. next to it was a note, i picked it up and looked at the note. it was blank with nothing on it, i turned to see a Redhead behind me, i stumbled back and fell over my ass a metre away from the broken glass. i looked up into the mans eyes. Ember green with an upside down purple tear-drop under each eye. Blood red hair put back into spikes. i then looked back into the eyes. 'soo gorgeous. wait i did not just think that!' i thought. "You okay? The redhead asked. "i nodded. i felt a stinging pain in my ass along with warmth as i stood and pulled out a piece of glass that was covered with blood and threw it away. The redhead looked concerned as i walked past him.  
"that cut doesnt look too good." he called out. "i've got some salve if you need it." "What are you even doing looking at my ass?" i called back. i turned and smirked, "I'm Roxas. Pleased to meet ya." "The name is axel. commit it to the memory." " i think i already did."

Axel smiled and grabed a gold tin out of his bag."im fine thanks"i told him. "what would your parents think if you came home with blood on your ass. you would still have it but less of it if you use some salve. Or even just a bandaid" i looked at him. "not often you find strangers that care for you as soon as you meet them." i told him. "ill just have a bandaid thanks." Axel passed over a bandaid. "anytime, roxas. oh and here" Axel picked up the note on the ground and grabed a pen out of his pocket, he then wrote something on the paper. "Call me whenever you wanna know about me more, and for now on im gonna call you Roxy" he smirked. i shuddered. "just roxas please." i told him. "no! i shall call you roxy cause i think it's cute" i stared at him. he smiled and walked away. "later, Roxy!" he called out. i looked at the paper and left for home.

As soon as i got home i sighed in relief, everyone in my family was asleep apart from my eldest brother, Ventus. he had his other friend with him, i think his name was Terra. i crept up the stairs into my room and took off my pants, putting the bandaid on my cut. It felt strangly warm and comforting. i then put my PJs on and went downstairs. creeping up behind Terra, i grabed his shoulders and let go instantly, he then jumped and sighed, putting his head into his hands. "Freaking hell, Roxas!" Terra sighed.  
"When did you get home?" Ventus asked. "just now." i answered. "And im going to bed, night!" i ran up the stairs and jumped into bed.

I woke up and saw that i missed a call during my sleep. i picked up the phone and saw that it was seifer. i put the phone down, not wanting to call that asshole back, and yawned. and got up.

"Was he hot?" Ollete asked me as soon as i told my friends bout Axel. Hayner looked at ollete. "what?" she asked him. "nothing." he muttered. Hayner had a crush on Ollete for months now. "Depends on your taste. I'm not gay so i dont know." "aww..." Ollete whined, she turned and looked across the street, she saw through the crowd a red-head that fitted Roxas' description. she pointed at him. "Omg omg omg! so hot!" she said excitedly. "thats axel!" roxas told her. "C'mon guys!" he gestured his friends to follow and ran to axel.

There goes my very first chapter to my very first story. sorry if it was boring, please review.

Lin.


	2. Chapter 2

Axels POV

"Axel!" the voice was familiar. i looked up from my black shoes and grey jeans to look up at a familiar face. "Roxy! Good to see you again. Hows that cut?" i Looked next to him to see a green-eyed girl with an orange shirt and brown hair. 'Must be one of roxys' friends' i thought. i looked around him to see 2 others catching up to him. one was a dirty-ish blondie with brown eyes and the other was more...ovalish. back hair with a headband. "The cut is fine. i didnt expect to see you again anytime soon." he smiled at me and turned around to his other friends. "axel, these are my friends-" "Sup blondie!" i interupted roxas, noding toward the dirty blonde. he turned his face away. "i have a name you know." he muttered. Roxas looked at me then continued. "these are my friends. Hayner,Pence and ollete." He nodded towards each of them as he said their names. "The names axel. comit it to the memory." i told them. i looked at Ollete who seemed strangly interested in me. i looked away. "um...i..." she stammered.  
"You guys go to seniors for twillight high?" i asked then, Roxas nodded. "sorry i didnt call you last night, but i was heaps tired." he apologised to me. "No worries! Just dont fall onto glass again anytime soon, Roxy" i smirked. "Sh-shuddup!" he stammered. Cheeks going red. "Having fun there, litte cherry?" i asked. he turned his face and...i think his name was pence, saw. "Whoa! Not often we see you red-faced, mr high and mighty" pence laughed. Roxas skidded next to me hiding his face above my hip. i snickered. "He does this alot?" i asked them. "N-No! he never even came close to doing that before to anyone!" Ollete told me. Hayner brightened up, smiling. "awww...does little Roxas have a little crush? i didn't know you were gay." Hayner chuckled. Roxas took a peak at him and realised what he did, stepping away at once. i chuckled. "Its ok, Roxy. you just didnt want anyone to see you red-faced, right Roxy?" i looked at him, he looked back at me. Those eyes... last night at the sight of him i had fallen.  
"i best get going anyways, break ends tomorrow by the way. i will see you guys in senior class possibly?" they nodded. "Later roxy!" i called out walking away. i took out my phone to check for any missed calls. i moaned as it showed that i missed one from Demyx. The guy was always trying to call me. i sighed as i wished that i had Roxys phone number. Roxy... thats a cute nickname. i thin ill keep it.

Roxas' POV

As soon as i got home i took out my phone and text Axel. i Swear i've got a male crush on him. "Heya axel. whats up?" i texted him. lying on my bed. i think i'd fallen asleep before getting a text back

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The Break was over before i knew it, if anything i couldnt wait to see axe again. and the cut on my ass has healed up greatly, but it still stings from time to time. I looked at my scheduel and smiles. science first, time to blow up things. i put my scheduel away and walked to science class "Would you mind if i took the seat next to you, Roxy?" a familiar voice next to me asked.i looked up and was caught in the emerald eyes of axel. "yeah! no problem!" i answered. Axel sat down. "sucks that break ended. school is nothing but a hellhole." Axel sighed. "Got nothing to do this weekend. you wanna hang out on saturday, hot stuff?" i asked. i suddenly realised that i didnt say the words 'hot stuff' in my mind like i was supposed to. Axel just stared at me, then smiled. "did you just call me...aww roxy! thats soo cute!" Axel took me into a big, Bear hug. "Of course i'd like to!" "Cant...Breathe!" i choked. axels warm arms flew away from me quickly. "sorry!" he said quickly. "attention class!" the teacher called. and class started. my mind, however. was on axel the whole time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Theres another fail chapter for you! please enjoy and if there is something missing or this is boring please tell me. this is my first story ever...

Lin 


End file.
